


Some Dreams Come True

by Kaboom_Indeed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, Dreams, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insomnia, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaboom_Indeed/pseuds/Kaboom_Indeed
Summary: Ryoma Hoshi has a dream reminding him of something he wanted to forget. He didn't want to admit his feelings in fear of endangering his friend's life.Also this is sort of a non despair and the mafia didn't die (therefore Ryoma didn't go to jail) au combo. Why? Becouse i want to :). Enjoy.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Just a dream...

_Ryoma was laying on his bed. He felt his heart pound fiercely in his chest as the figure looming above him stared into his eyes._

_The figure spoke to him, their voice was softer than any voice he ever heard in his life._

_Their words sent butterflies to Ryoma's stomach, those words that he wanted to hear for so long._

_He felt a smile forming on his lips, he hasn't smiled this genuinely for a long time, it felt great._

_The figure laid beside him, wrapping their strong arms around him, keeping Ryoma close._

_Their gazes meet again. The figure's bright red eyes -which he couldn't get enough of- stared at him with reassurance._

_Ryoma felt safe, protected, he finally had someone to love again._

_…_

_But Ryoma realized..._

_When they graduate..._

_There is a chance that the Mafia will come back..._

_And take his loved one away once again..._

_…_

_His vision became fuzzy..._

_\-----------------------------------_

Ryoma opened his eyes, looking around the room searching for the figure in his dream. A part of him was glad that the figure was gone, though the loneliness soon caught onto him. He laid back down, putting covers over his head. Oh, how he wanted to lift the weight off his shoulders and confess, but the thoughts of what would come after are keeping his mouth shut. He shifted in his bed, wondering when, or most importantly how he fell asleep. Ryoma has been dealing with insomnia for some time now. Sometimes he'd stay awake for days without a single wink of sleep and pass out on the park bench from exhaustion. Once after passing out, Ryoma woke up to find himself laying in someone's arms.

That someone being Gonta Gokuhara. The Ultimate Entomologist.

That name always sent butterflies to Ryoma's stomach. That big guy is the definition of 'gentle giant'. Ryoma couldn't believe that a person that looks so strong and intimidating could be so kind and positive all the time. There wasn't a time where Ryoma didn't see a smile on the big guy's face. The very first day that Ryoma entered the class, he saw him happily introducing himself to everyone with the biggest smile a person could ever have.

Ryoma remembered the day like it was yesterday. He sat at his desk at the back of the classroom with his head laying on the desk with his arms wrapped around it. Then Gonta noticed him. He walked over to him, putting on a smile that would light the whole academy and spoke.

_'' Hello there, are you okay? '' Gonta asked concerningly_

_Ryoma raised his head in surprise, looking up at the man in front of him. '' H-huh? Oh, hello. I'm fine, I'm just... Not really in a good mood. '' He answered._

_'' N-not in good mood? Why is that? Everyone should be happy! It's first day at Hope's peak academy! Anyone would be happy if they get here! ''_

_'' It's a long story. I suppose you're here to introduce yourself so let's get it over with. '' Ryoma began '' I'm Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate tennis pro. Nice to meet you. ''_

_'' That's a nice name! Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta is an Entomologist. Does Ryoma want to talk about bugs? It can brighten you up a little. '' Gonta asked excitedly._

_Ryoma never really paid attention to bugs, didn't know much about them either. Only some snippets of unimportant details he learned in school. But Ryoma was curious._

_'' I guess we could talk for a while. Not like I have anything else to do. '' He answered._

_Gonta was delighted. His bright red eyes lit up as he took a seat in the desk next to him and began talking._

And from that day forward, the two of them would always hang around each other. Gonta would often invite him to his lab to talk about the bugs he saw in the school's garden and the things that made them so special. After a while, the two started to know more and more about each other. Eventually it was like they had known each other for a lifetime. Then Ryoma felt something he hasn't felt in a long long time. 

Ryoma was suddenly snapped back into reality by a loud knock at the door

'' Ryoma? Wake up! Ryoma will be late for school! '' 

Speak of the devil.

Ryoma looked at the clock at his bedside table, It's almost time for class. '' I'm awake! I'll be right there! '' He shouted back as he got up and put some clothes on. He hurried out of his dorm, surprised to see that Gonta was waiting for him.

'' Gonta? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class? '' Ryoma asked.

'' Gonta wanted to wait and make sure Ryoma could get to class on time. '' Gonta answered.

Typical Gonta. This isn't the first time he did that. But Ryoma didn't complain, he was glad the two could hang out.

\------------------- To Be Continued ----------------------


	2. Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonta has been acting different lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So sorry about the late update, I didn't know what to write so I took a break and forgot about it. but I'm back with another chapter! I hope to be able to upload more. That's it, Read ya later!

Ryoma was glad Gonta woke him up, he had a habit of sleeping in. Though he wished he didn't because they had 4 exams due today. But he has been studying with Gonta a lot so it wasn't that big of a problem. But this morning he noticed something about him. The two were sitting in the back of the class, getting ready for the upcoming exams. They moved their desks closer to each other so they could talk to each other quietly and not disturb the others. So far nothing unusual was happening until Ryoma got a little closer to Gonta so he could take a better look at a paragraph on the other side of the book they were reading. Their arms were touching which made Gonta jump a little at the sudden sensation.

Ryoma noticed it. '' You okay Gonta? '' Ryoma sked

'' Y-yes, Gonta okay! '' Gonta answered.

Ryoma looked up and saw Gonta's face, it was bright red.

'' You sure? You're a bit red there. ''

'' Gonta's okay! Really. I-It's just a little hot. ''

...

It was the middle of Spring, but the lesson was starting soon and Ryoma wanted to make sure he passes the exam so he let it pass. Later he thought about that little exchange for a while and noticed that it wasn't the first time something like that happened. For the past few weeks, Gonta was acting nervous around him. Ryoma immediately thinks of every negative reason for his actions. Maybe the others are spreading rumors about him and he believes them, maybe he doesn't like spending time with him anymore. But that thought quickly faded because Gonta was the one that always invites him to hang out, albeit blushing and stuttering a bit while doing so. 

...

'Could Gonta have a crush on me?' Ryoma thinks to himself.

He thinks about it.

'No, who would like a guy like me?' 

\---------------------------------------------------

'' Um, Ryoma? '' Gonta spoke as the two walked across the hallway back to their dorms.

'' Yea? '' 

'' Can Ryoma meet Gonta in his lab later today? Gonta has to tell you something. '' He asked nervously.

'' Of course, big guy. '' 

Ryoma has no idea what Gonta wants to tell him, but since he doesn't have anything better to do, he meets him at his lab.

\--------------------- To Be Continued ------------------------------------------


	3. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma meets Gonta in his lab.

Ryoma was laying in his bed, looking at the selling. After a long-awaited pep talk with his mirror, he was finally ready to man up and confess. Gonta is kind, the worst thing he can say is no, right? Ryoma looked at the clock at his bedside table. It was almost time to meet Gonta in his lab, he probably found a new bug that he wanted to show him. Ryoma hopes it isn't anything dangerous, but he has known him for a long time, Gonta wouldn't let anyone get hurt by his bugs. Before exiting his dorm, Ryoma repeated his planned confession in his head. He practiced it in front of his mirror for about an hour so that should at least come out fine.

As he walked through one of Hope's Peak's many hallways, he noticed it's pretty quiet. There wasn't anyone there, which is rare. Normally there would be at least 5 other students chatting and spreading rumors, making out, or just being loud. But Ryoma didn't complain, he preferred being alone, loud noises give him headaches. They were probably in their dorms or their labs doing projects or something. Ryoma walked to the end of the hallway and turne-

'' WHAT'S UP VIRGIN?! ''

The sudden loud noise made Ryoma yelp and jump back. Even before he could see the source of the noise he knew **exactly** who it was. _Miu fucking Iruma_ , the ultimate inventor. Her high-pitched voice and the way she speaks couldn't belong to anyone else. If being the most loudest and perverted person was a competition, she would be the world champion.

'' Geez, can't speak any louder? '' Ryoma asked mockingly.

'' Where are you going? '' The blonde girl asked.

'' None of your business. ''

'' Hey, there's no fuckers around to talk to and I'm bored! '' Miu complained.

'' Not my problem, I'm gonna go now. '' Not even a minute into the conversation and Ryoma was already annoyed. He didn't have time to chat anyway.

'' Fineeee. '' She sighed. '' But I'll get ya tomorrow! '' She yelled out, but Ryoma was too far to answer.

\---------------------------------

* Knock Knock*

'' Oh, h-hello Ryoma! '' Gonta stepped aside to let Ryoma in.

'' Hey, big guy. What's up? '' Ryoma asked.

'' Gonta found a new bug! It's really strange to see these types in the wild. Someone probably kept it and it escaped. It is much happier here! ''

' Called it. ' Ryoma thought to himself as Gonta walked towards a small plastic container on a nearby table. '' Cmon! Don't be shy! '' Gonta whispered to whatever was inside. When he turned around, Ryoma saw a huge, bright green alien-like insect sitting on Gonta's hand.

Gonta kneeled to Ryoma's level. '' This is an adult female Idolomantis Diabolica, aka Devil's Flower Mantis! It's one of the biggest mantis species. They live in Africa, So Gonta was surprised to meet one here! '' 

'' Wow, It's... Really pretty. '' Ryoma said. The mantis's giant eyes seemed to be fixated on him.

'' Wanna hold it? Don't worry, they're harmless. '' Gonta asked.

'' S-sure. '' Ryoma was still a little nervous, but let it crawl onto his hand anyway. The contact between his hand and the mantis tickled, It looked around, and suddenly bent down and started uhh... Trying to eat Ryoma's hand?

'' Uh, w-what is it doing?? '' Ryoma panicked a little.

'' Don't worry, It's just licking you. '' Gonta reassured him. '' Looks like it's hungry. Gonta will give it a cricket. '' With that, he got up and walked towards a table at the end of the room. Ryoma looked at the mantis, it's gigantic eyes stared back at him. Gonta came back with a cricket grasped tightly in tongs. As soon as the mantis saw it, it launched its massive forearms, caught the cricket, and started eating it alive.

'' That was fast, that cricket didn't even stand a chance! '' Ryoma chuckled, then he remembered. '' Hey, you said you wanted to tell me something. ''

'' O-oh, Gonta almost forgot! '' Gonta's shoulders tensed up. '' Um, Gonta not know much about this, but he's been thinking about this for a long time now. And well... Gonta l-likes Ryoma. Like... um. More than a friend. I-it okay if Ryoma not like Gonta back. J-just... Um... ''

'' I like you too. ''

\-------------------------- To Be Continued ------------------------------


	4. Safe In His Arms

Those words seemed almost forced, but Ryoma knew that they were as genuine as they can be. It was all making sense now, the way Gonta always seemed so nervous around him, how he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Gonta liked him all along, and Ryoma couldn't be happier. The two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Ryoma looked into Gonta's bright red eyes, memories of a dream he had not so long ago flooded his mind. He practiced his confession for god knows how long, but he didn't think about what to do after, so he kinda brainstormed to think of what to say.

'' I... wanted to tell you for a long time now, b-but I never got the courage to do so. I guess I still got a ways to go, heheh. '' Ryoma chuckled.

'' Umm,... So,... Does Ryoma want to... Date? '' Gonta asked nervously, blood rushing to his face.

'' I'd love to. '' He answered quickly, a smile formed on his lips.

Once again, both were at a loss for words. So the two of them just sat next to each other with their eyes fixed on themselves. Ryoma watched as Gonta's face got redder and redder, it reminded him just how much he loved seeing him smile. He was just about to try to sit a little closer to Gonta, when he was shaken to reality by something scratching at his chin. He looked down and saw that the mantis that was happily eating on his hand was now crawling up Ryoma's face.

'' Woah! Where do you think yore going? '' He said jokingly.

Gonta giggled. '' Little friend likes Ryoma! But gonta should put it back now. '' He said as he carefully took the bug from Ryoma. The feeling of Gonta's fingers accidentally brushing against his skin send shivers up his spine.

'' Hey Gonta. '' Ryoma called the taller man.

'' Yes? ''

'' How about we come back to my dorm and hang out for a while? '' He suggested

'' Gonta would love to! Gonta bring his notebook with drawings of other bug friends! '' Gonta awnsered excitedly as he half-ran to the other end of the table and picked up a small notebook.

Ryoma got up from his seat when he felf a sudden wave of weightlessness as he was picked up by Gonta. He wanted to argue about it, but then he realized he didn't mind this at all, so he let Gonta carry him back to the dorms. The hallway was sill surprisingly silent. Ryoma hoped that Miu found someone to bother becouse being seen like this would make him the laughing stock of the class. And god knows what they would say when they found out that the two were together.

'' We should probably keep our relasionship a secret. '' Ryoma suggested.

'' Huh, why? '' Gonta questioned.

'' Well, let's just say that some people don't like when someone has a relationship with a person of the same gender. ''

Gonta was confused. '' But why? Gonta thought everyone liked everyone. ''

 _' God I can't with him, he's too sweet for this world. '_ Ryoma thought to himself. '' There will always be bad people in this world. Gay relationships are hated mostly of religion. Sure there are a lot of people who supports us, but you never know who might be one of those people. And those people can go to extreme measures to prove their point. '' 

'' Oh, Gonta understands. '' 

'' But now's not the time to think about that. Let's just focus on ourselves and have a good time. '' Ryoma assured the larger man.

By the time they finished talking the two reached the dorms. Gonta carefuly put Ryoma down to let him open the door. Once inside the two took a seat next to eachother. Gonta took out the notebook and started going tghrough it. As Ryoma watched Gonta enthusiastically sweep through the pages trying to find something interesting to talk about, only then he realized how much he loved lying in his arms.

'' Gonta? Umm, could you... Uhh '' Ryoma tried asking, pulling his hat down to cover his red face.

'' Hmm? ''

'' Could you... Hold me in your arms for a bit longer... Please? '' 

'' Sure! '' Gonta answered enthusiastically. 

Gonta placed the notebook next to him, took Ryoma and laid him on his lap, supporting him with his arms. He shifted a little to get comfortable as Gonta picked up the notebook and started talking about all the different things he knew about each bug that he showed him. The pages were nicely decorated, the names had colorful underlines, nice pictures, and surprisingly good handwriting. It looked like Gonta took time to write these. He was impressed, Ryoma knew he was an Entomologist for a reason, but it seems he underestimated him. After a while, he realized just how much he loved listening to Gonta talk. His voice was so soft, so soothing. He could listen to it all day. 

'' This one is Gonta's favourite! '' Gonta flipped to a page with a picture of a butterfly.

'' Really? I guess I should have expected that some kind of butterfly would be your favourite. ''

'' No, no, that's not a butterfly. '' Gonta corrected him. '' That's a sunset moth! Many people thought it was a butterfly too. ''

'' Woah, It's really nice. ''

'' It's most popular amongst bug collectors. Many people travel to Madagascar just to catch one. Gonta would love to have one too. ''

It was getting pretty late. Ryoma didn't know how much time had already passed, but he was too bysy listening to Gonta. As he listened to him talk, he failed to notice the sudden feeling of drowsiness. And before he knew it, Ryoma fell asleep.

\-----------------------------------------

_He saw the silhouette again._

_It was clearer this time._

_It was Gonta... The man that he longed for for so long._

_But there was a knock on the door, and Gonta got up to awnser it._

_As his hands unwrapped Ryoma's small body, he felt a great sense of dread crawling on his back._

_He turned around towards the door._

_..._

_...?_

_There's no one there._

_Not even him._

_He heard a voice calling him._

It was quiet. 

But it was there. 

He tried calling out. 

But nothing came out. 

\----------------------------------------------

'' Ryoma? Are you okay? ''

Ryoma opened his eyes. '' H-huh? Oh, sorry. I must have fallen asleep. '' He apologized.

'' It's okay, it's getting really late. '' Gonta assured the smaller man.

'' It's that late already? Jeez, how long was I out? ''

'' Gonta not know, he just noticed Ryoma was asleep. Gonta should go back to his dorm. '' 

'' Wait, how about we both sleep here, like a sleepover? I-if you want to that is. '' 

Gonta's eyes lit up '' That sounds fun! Gonta just take his pijamas and be right back! '' Gonta said with a big smile across his face as he bolted out the door. Ryoma took the time to get to his pj's too and looked at the clock on his bedside table. 9:48pm. ' Jeez, it really is that late, I guess I still got a ways to go.' He thought to himself as he waited for Gonta to arrive. He almost dosed off again when a knock on the door brought him back to reality. He opened the door to see the larger man dressed in a white t-shirt and pijama pants with seemingly hand drawn pictures of bugs.

'' Gonta's back! '' He exclaimed.

'' I can see that, '' Ryoma stepped aside to let him in '' it's getting really late so I guess we'll just go to bed and hang out some more tomorrow. ''

'' Okay! '' Gonta agreed.

With that the two went to bed. Gonta's arms wrapped tightly around Ryoma's small body, making him feel safe and protected. Just like that dream he had a while ago. Once again, Ryoma grew drowsy and the rest was blury.

\----------------- The End ------------------------


End file.
